


Demonic Beasts

by greatgattaida



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Gore, Graphic Description, Internal Conflict, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatgattaida/pseuds/greatgattaida
Summary: Dimitri's willpower to keep his monstrous side in check wears thin as the months go by. It's on the night of the ball that he finally snaps, and thankfully Dedue is more than willing to provide a meal- in the form of another student.





	Demonic Beasts

_Please, not again… _

The disgustingly sweet aroma of warm flesh and blood was intoxicating. The world around Dimitri seemed to melt into tones of red and black, and pure desire seemed to pour from his mouth. It filled his lungs, his throat, his _stomach..._ He looked at his hands, which did not even appear human anymore. 

Dimitri saw someone up ahead. Oh, sweet Goddess, why did she punish him so? The figure in front of him looked so delicious. Their dark skin and bulky physique almost begged to be torn to shreds with sharp canines… Oh, Goddess, please, let him… _Let me have this, please, Goddess… He welcomes my tooth and claw with open arms, please..._

Oh.

Dimitri woke up. He found himself in his dorm room caked in sweat. Dimitri took a deep breath in through his mouth, the air whistling through his clenched teeth… It was just a dream. He looked around his pitch-black room and figured it was in the dead of night. The lack of bustling activity outside of his dorm suggested as much. He must have been one of the only ones awake at this hour… He almost wanted to laugh. Dimitri felt bad for anyone else who might be as plagued by night-terrors as he was. 

Dimitri swallowed the pool of saliva that had accumulated in his mouth as he threw off the covers, standing up on unsteady legs. His room felt cramped and claustrophobic. He really wanted to at least get some fresh air before he attempted to sleep again. Not bothering to change out of his nightclothes, Dimitri opened the door, and stepped outside. He headed out to the courtyard.

It was silent out here. The moon shone brightly above him, and the air was crisp… But he felt so… Empty. He swore that he had eaten a decent meal for dinner the previous day, so why was he so painfully hungry now? His stomach made no noise, it just ached- and the writhing, clawing sensation of starvation crawled up into his throat and made him feel as if he were about to throw up. But nothing ever came. It never did, when he got like this. 

Dimitri leaned against a stone pillar, finding momentary comfort in the cool rock against his back, to which his thin shirt did nothing to shield him from. He swallowed again, hoping that if he swallowed enough, that the demons within him would quiet down. It never worked.

He wasn’t hungry. He couldn’t be, shouldn’t be. This was wrong. It was so wrong… 

Dimitri jolted, hearing the sound of footsteps behind him. He spun around to a familiar figure, one that made him instantly relax.

“Dedue…” Dimitri breathed.

“Your Highness… It is late.” Dedue said. His deadpan way of speaking was comforting to Dimitri… Sometimes the clarity is just what he needed. 

“Yes… It is. I… I couldn’t sleep,” Dimitri replied, taking another deep breath. He crossed his arms and broke eye contact with Dedue, “Bad dream. And, I’m… I’m hungry.”

Dedue nodded. 

“You mean hungry in the painful way, yes?” Dedue asked, his posture as stiff and certain as ever. It made Dimitri a little self conscious, to be honest. What, with him constantly fidgeting…

“Yes… I’m… I’m trying to get over it now.” Dimitri swallowed again. He must have done so a thousand times already. It never helped. “It’s not like we can just go bandit hunting alone all the time, right?”

Dimitri tried to laugh, and make the situation more lighthearted. But Dedue was never swayed by such things. Dedue just stepped closer in order to speak in a whisper.

“I’m concerned for you, Your Highness… If it is any help, I can discreetly cook a meal for you in the kitchen.” 

Dimitri shook his head, wanting to cringe. Dedue was being so nice about it, but they both knew that a simple meal would not satisfy the evil that Dimitri harbored.

“I _can’t_, Dedue… I… Nothing _works._ Ever since I sunk my _ teeth_ into that bandit, I-I’ve been…” Dimitri said in a hushed, desperate whisper, “I’ve been going _mad_. I can’t… I can’t get the taste of their blood out of my mouth… What am I becoming, Dedue?”

Dimitri wanted so badly to die at that very moment. The horrifying realization that his ability to feel whole was solely dependant on committing acts of brutality and sacrilege… It was a miserable existence. His ability to ignore his hunger and his demons was wearing thin. Every meal he shared with the professor and his fellow students was never enough, and only served to make him feel less human. The food he ate in the dining hall tasted like nothing. It never tasted like _anything._ He quickly learned that only the blood of people brought him that kind of pleasure. What was _wrong_ with him? Dimitri wondered if this was how those demonic beasts felt… The ones that were formerly human. Would Dimitri, too, one day be doomed to become one of them? His logic was not sound, but emotionally, he felt like he was losing his humanity and his spirit. Oh, to taste human flesh again… It was an evil he should not have craved as much as he did. 

“Dedue… Do you think this is… Punishment from the Goddess?”

Dedue was quiet, and it was clear that he did not have an answer for him. It was fine… Dimitri didn’t have one either.

“Your Highness… I dislike seeing you in this state. If this continues, you might struggle to maintain composure in social situations.” Dedue said. He was right. Dimitri was scared.

“I know… I’m afraid for what might happen months… Weeks… Maybe even days from now. I can’t bear this much longer. But what am I to do? These thoughts in my head are pure evil…” Dimitri lowered his head. Dedue’s strong presence was so close. He was thankful, and he hoped Dedue knew that.

For awhile, Dedue was silent. But after what felt like an hour of quiet understanding between the two, he spoke up again.

“I’m prepared to cover for you, should the opportunity arise, Your Highness.” 

“What… What do you mean, Dedue?” Dimitri asked. The demons within him seemed to flare up again at the implications. Dimitri wanted to throw up. “You… I… No, I, I couldn’t make you…”

Dedue nodded, “If you choose to satisfy your hunger within the monastery, I will assist you. And I am prepared to become the target of rumors, should they spread.”

Dimitri’s breath hitched. He wanted to cry, cry for Dedue, who was so selfless to a self deprecating degree. Why, why did it have to come to this?! Why did Dimitri live in a world where he had to seriously, desperately consider _using_ Dedue to his selfish and evil ends? 

“Dedue, you…You can't...” Dimitri was at a loss. He didn’t want to make Dedue’s already poor reputation among the student body _worsen_. It would be _his_ fault…

“Forgive me for cutting you off, Your Highness… But you are the crown prince of Faerghus. I am a man of Duscur. If a rumor must spread about one of us being a cannibal, it should be me.” Dedue said firmly. Dimitri lowered his head, his forehead in aching pain and the knot in his throat tightening as he began to cry. Dedue said nothing more, and instead put a large hand on his shoulder in comfort. Dimitri loved it when Dedue touched him like this… He… He wished he would do it more…

~

The cold winter air of the Ethereal Moon in the following weeks reminded Dimitri vaguely of home. Dimitri could only be thankful that the professor didn't choose him to represent the Blue Lions for the White Heron Cup as he continued to despair over his condition. As the ball approached, Dimitri's capacity for empathy and restraint continued to wear thin. On the day of the ball, Dimitri realized he had to make a choice. Dedue would be the first and only person to know about it. 

After slogging through a morning of lecture, Dimitri gestured to Dedue to meet him in his dorm room. Thankfully this could not possibly be seen as suspicious. The whole student body was preparing eagerly for the festivities by slaving away putting on makeup in their dorms, or otherwise emotionally preparing for the longest and most socially exhausting night of the year. The only thing Dimitri and Dedue had to do was keep the door locked and their conversation to a whisper.

"Dedue… I… I'm sorry, but…" Dimitri swallowed his feelings, "I need your help. I can't do this anymore… I need to eat _someone._"

Dedue glanced back at the door, and then back to his Highness. Dedue nodded without a hint of disgust or even hesitation. Dimitri, at that moment, realized just how unquestionably loyal Dedue was. Agreeing to a senseless murder plot was not something an honorable knight or _vassal_ should do. But Dedue was not like others in that regard. They had formed a bond stronger than any blood pact at the Tragedy of Duscur. Dimitri found himself smiling a little. He was so lucky to have Dedue.

"If that is what you desire, then I will help you," Dedue whispered, "Do you plan to do it soon?"

"Tonight." Dimitri breathed. It was so much easier to not care. It felt so good to just accept it. With Dedue here to protect him, he could get away with anything…

Dimitri suddenly felt a wave of pain in his stomach. He groaned, hunching over and holding his arms over his middle. He felt Dedue place his hands on his shoulders, catching him before he fell over in a daze, Dimitri felt so painfully hollow, it was as if his stomach contained a black hole that threatened to eat itself if he had nothing to feed it.

"I-I just ate… And yet…" Dimitri stammered, leaning forward and burying his forehead into Dedue's chest. "Dedue… Dedue, I'll _die_ if I don't do this… Goddess, forgive me, but I _must._"

"As you wish, Your Highness." 

~

The night of the ball was an event to remember. Students slow dancing with each other, gossiping, and feasting on the food provided by the staff. For Dimitri, the night felt so much longer. He had to keep up appearances and dance and converse with his fellow students, and represent his house well like any good leader should. It was only when he managed to slip away on his own did he start relaxing his act under the cover of the forest surrounding Garreg Mach. 

Their plan, albeit more geared towards sheltering Dimitri's reputation than Dedue's, was tight enough that Dimitri did not bother worrying about it. Earlier that day, Dimitri had found and brought a rusty set of iron armor out into a reclusive section of the woods, located just nearby a deep pond. Dimitri sat on top of the heavy chestplate, clenching his jaw as he started to strip himself of his outer armor and uniform. He could not return to the monastery in a bloodied outfit, after all.

Dimitri heard familiar heavy footsteps coming his way, and stood. He spotted Dedue coming through the brush, and he had another student at his side. It was almost time… Dimitri was resigned to staining his smallclothes. 

"I-Is this the pond you were mentioning, Dedue?" The student asked, before looking at the figure in front of him. Dimitri didn't recognize him immediately, but eventually realized that this was Ignatz. He was from the Golden Deer house, but Dimitri didn't know much else about him. He was rather soft spoken in all of their previous interactions. Dimitri almost felt bad for what he was about to do. _Almost._

Instead, he only wondered what he _tasted_ like. He would have to ask Dedue, later, how he managed to get Ignatz to come out here at this hour. 

"Y-Your Highness, I… What are you doing out here? And what happened to your…" Ignatz asked, trailing off as he realized Dimitri was coming towards him. Ignatz turned his head, for an explanation… But Dedue was no longer there next to him. Dedue stood back further away, blocking off the most obvious exit of this small clearing with his massive frame. Dimitri could see the panic in Ignatz's eyes as he got closer. 

"W-What are you doing?!" 

Dimitri did not care to answer. Dimitri felt so comforted now. He allowed the beast within him to take over, relinquishing his fears and his conscience in favor of total bliss. He grabbed the shorter student first by the shirt, causing him to scream in confusion and fear, but Dimitri quickly silenced him with his other hand. Dimitri brought his non-dominant hand to Ignatz's jaw, forcing his chin to tilt up and expose the soft and delicate flesh of his throat. His adam's apple bobbed as he choked, and Dimitri shrugged off his weak efforts to fight back with his pitiful arm strength. Dimitri got one last glimpse of the unharmed shape of his esophagus before he leaned down and sunk his teeth into skin, muscle, and blood. 

Ignatz's strangled screams became a garbled mess as blood gushed everywhere from the wound. Dimitri had thrown out all hesitation and compassion for human life hours ago, just for tonight. Just tonight, he wanted to be able to pull chunks from an innocent person without instinctively holding himself back. By the Goddess, it was glorious. Painfully warm blood poured over Dimitri's face and into his mouth. He had to shut his eyes to prevent the gorey fountain from blinding him. Ignatz still struggled, yanking his hair, trying to push his hands away… But that pain was only momentary as Ignatz's strength and life was rapidly sapped. Dimitri bit down harder, and harder. Again, and again… He could hear Ignatz struggle to breathe, drowning in his own fluids. Dimitri loved every second of it. His beating heart and his growing erection swallowed whole his thoughts and his humanity. Brutality was who he was now. 

Dimitri, with all his monstrous strength, clenched his jaw and pushed Ignatz away. It did not take much more than that to separate throat from body. Ignatz fell hard onto the ground, his blood pooling onto the dirt and grass as he writhed and lay dying. Dimitri pushed his tongue under the hot flesh in his mouth, forcing it down his own eager throat. It slid down his gullet like it was meant to be there, and for the first time in months Dimitri felt as if he was eating something filling. He looked down and saw the life draining from his prey's wide eyes. His circular glasses were on the ground, full of cracks, and nothing was obscuring the tears that had stained his face. Dimitri did not feel anything for the sight before him.

In that moment of slowness, Dimitri looked at Dedue, who stood in the shadows with his same usual stoic posture and expression. Dimitri could only imagine how he felt. He must have enjoyed watching this as much as Dimitri enjoyed doing it. He flashed a genuine smile at him, vaguely aware that he looked more animal than human. He felt the blood in his mouth stick to his teeth and drip down his cheeks and his chin. Dedue did not say anything. He only nodded, his gaze transfixed on his Highness. Dimitri loved him.

Dimitri turned back to the dying student, crouching down and leaning back into the open wound and eagerly feasting. He hadn't eaten this good in what felt like years. He made quick work of Ignatz's ruined outfit by shucking it off of his shoulders, exposing more tender flesh for Dimitri to wolf down. He was surprised how easy it was to separate flesh from bone once one stopped caring whether the meat was alive or not. Ignatz stopped struggling at some point. Dimitri was in heaven, and did not care to figure out when that was.

Each swallow felt like it _meant something._ His stomach soon felt so full, the warm and digesting mass of human meat within him finally satisfying the cruel demons within him. Dimitri gulped down the last of it he could handle, licking his lips and savoring the taste of blood. He started to descend from his high, feeling whole again. He took deep breaths, placing a blood-caked hand on his slightly distended belly. Even just breathing put pressure on his stomach. It felt so good to be stuffed to the brim, and the violent effort it took to get to this result felt satisfying and well-earned. 

Reason started returning to Dimitri's mind, and he sighed. He looked up to the heavens, momentarily asking himself if he was deserving of forgiveness. No, he was not… Dimitri, in that moment, resigned himself to the fate of falling into the eternal flames after death. The least he could do was keep up appearances for as long as he could, so to not betray his companions' trust. This burden of savagery was his, and his alone, to bear.

"Dedue… I am done. Thank you, and… Forgive me for making you do this."

"Forgiveness is not necessary, Your Highness. I exist to serve you and you alone. I am no stranger to gore."

"Of course. Thank you, Dedue… Please, never leave my side…" Dimitri stopped thinking for awhile, his body steering itself as he saddled Ignatz's limp body with heavy iron armor in preparation to put the scenic forest pond to use.

"I would never dream of it." Dedue said softly.

The two of them flung Ignatz's body far into the deep pond, where it sunk under the weight of the armor; hopefully to never be seen again. His shattered glasses remained in a pool of blood in the dirt as Dimitri washed himself in the pond. When he put back on his clothes, Dimitri and Dedue left to return to the ball like nothing happened, except the prince felt content and relaxed.

~

"Did you hear," one student said to the other, "Last week they found a pair of glasses in the woods. They might have belonged to that Ignatz guy. Do you think a demonic beast got him?"

The other student shrugged, taking a bite of her meal, "Nah. I've heard whispers that it was that weirdo from Duscur who did it. He was last seen with him at the ball, right?"

"I guess you're right… Goddess, I hope I'm not ever caught alone with him. Those savages probably eat each _other!_"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third Dimitri cannibalism fic! I'm totally not transfixed on this element of his character... Not at all!
> 
> This is a sort of vague sequel to my previous Dimitri/Dedue cannibalism fic, but I didn't put them into a series because they're both readable on their own.
> 
> If you like my work, be sure to give my other violent Dimitri fics a read!
> 
> EDIT: I slightly adjusted the story to be more canon-compliant. Dimitri can't taste after all! Instead, he can only taste human flesh! (Arguably an even better interpretation)


End file.
